FullMetal Potter
by chibidigichan
Summary: A girl named Mizushi Takanawa has decided to make a weird thing on her computer that transports the HP and FMA characters into our world for a talk show. As chaos breaks loose, will Mizushi reap what she sew?
1. Chapter 1

(Talk Show Host: Mizushi Takanawa Age: 15 years She's a fangirl who made a portal through her computer from both the Harry Potter Fan site and RisemboolRangers site... Because she wanted to host an awesome talk show with her two favorite series... And now, she has chaos to take care of)  
Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They both, respectively, belong to Rowling-sensei and Arakawa-sensei 

-  
[Theme Music plays, and Mizushi walks onto the screen  
Mizushi: Hi guys, this is FullMetalPotter and I'm your host, Mizushi[smiles and waves at the crowd As you've already guessed, this is a talk show with Harry Potter and FullMetal Alchemist characters in it... so let's bring out our first guest! Come on out Ed!  
[Ed scampers onto the screen and waves at the crowd, and the fangirls in the crowd scream  
Ed[sweatdrops and sits down Hey Mizushi, dyou know why... [notices Mizushi half drooling and changes for the farthest seat  
Mizushi[shakes head and stops drooling So, let's get answer some of the guest's questions[walks up to a girl in the crowd Hi there, what's your name?  
Girl: Nefi... Mizushi: Well, Nefi, do you have any questions for Ed?  
Nefi[in a sudden excited tone Do you and Mustang really have a relationship[fangirl drool  
Ed[sputters Wh-what?? NO! He's my commanding officer!  
Mizushi[sweatdrop Can we save the Yaoi for the Gravitation talk shows, please[is blushing slightly  
Crowd[yells Mizushi, you're a yaoi fangirl like the rest of us!  
Mizushi: Yes, but I don't make pairings out of Vic-sama's characters[smiles innocently Anywho's, let's skip the questions for now! Next out, Harry Potter!  
[Harry walks onto the screen and sits next to Ed  
Harry: Hi, Mizushi.  
Mizushi: Hi Harry!  
Ed[glares at Ed  
Mizushi: Umm... Did something happen? Let's go to the backstage footage.  
[footage rolling  
Ed[walks over to Harry Where's the stone?  
Harry: What stone?  
Ed: Don't play dumb with me, the Philosphers stone!  
Harry: Oh, that. It's crushed. Sorry, squirt.  
Ed[anime vein pops up WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SQUIRT SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS!?

[footage stopped  
Mizushi: Ummm... Okay, then, I take it those two have it out for each other now... But anyway, you two better not!  
[crowd begins yelling 'Jerry, jerry!' and Mizushi turns around to see Harry and Ed in a magic/alchemy fight  
Mizushi: Oh god... I knew this was a bad idea... Um, well then... I hope you all likes this first episode of FullMetalPotter... hopefully our guests won't be dead by next episode!  
[Closing theme

-  
Sorry if it stunk, I just had to get that out of my system... I'll continue it, though... because the world of Harry Potter and the world of FMA... are so not meant to be mixed together, but it's quite entertaining if it is... BTW, I included my yaoi-obsessed sister into this (Nefi) just for the heck of it... ; 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! People read the first one! Thank you for reading it! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Theme music plays and Mizushi walks onto the screen-

Mizushi: Hey guys, welcome to the second episode of FullMetal Potter where, as the name states, the characters from Harry Potter and FullMetal Alchemist are the guest! As you remember from last time, our two protagonist guests got into a little mishap...

-Footage from last episode rolls-  
Ed: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? -claps hands-  
Harry: A whimpy pipsqueek, that's what! -uses a spell-  
Mizushi: C'mon guys, stop fighting.. the camera's still recording!  
Harry & Ed: SHADDUP!  
-Mizushi growls angrily-  
Mizushi: Alright, you've left me no choice! -hand sign- OTAKU STYLE! KNOCKOUT PUNCH! -punches both Ed and Harry upside the head, knocking them out-  
-Footage ends-

Mizushi: A-hem... -glares at cameraman- I though I told you not to play ithat/i part!  
Cameraman: -laughs nervously- S-sorry Mizushi-sama.  
Mizushi: gains back her friendly composure- Well! Let's bring out Ed and Harry! -waits a minute and see's no one- I SAID LET'S BRING OUT ED AND HARRY!  
-security drags out the kicking and screaming Harry and Ed-  
Ed: NOO! She'll hit us again! -whines-  
Mizushi: Shut it, pipsqueek! ... Now.  
Ed: -is about to burst, but keeps quiet- yes ma'am.  
Mizushi: Now, let's go to the audience, shall we? -smiles angelically as she walks up to the first person-  
Girl 1: HEY, PIPSQUEEK, WE ALL KNOW YOU BEGGED MIZUSHI TO DO THAT SO HARRY WOULDN'T CLOBBER YOU!  
Mizushi: Wha-? Who are you?  
Person: -stands up- I'm Ginny Weasely, Harry's girlfriend!  
-a wrench flies by Mizushi's head and narrowly misses Ginny's-  
Mizushi: ALRIGHT, WHO THREW THAT!? -looks around-  
Girl 2: -stands up- I missed, dammit!  
Mizushi: An Ed fangirl...? -sweatdrop-  
Girl 2: No, I'm his girlfriend! -points to Ed- Tell them who I am, Edward!  
Ed: -laughs- Hi Winry.  
Mizushi: -glares at Ed- You said you didn't have a girlfriend.  
Ed: I don't, she's delusional!  
Winry: -holds up another wrench and glares at Ed- Who's delusional, Ed?  
Mizushi: -glares at Ed and holds her fist up- Yeah, who's delusional two-timer?  
Ed: -stutters and runs off-  
Harry: -laughs at Ed, but is hit over the head by Ginny-  
Ginny: -thrusts a picture in his face- What's this?  
-pictures shows HarryxCho drawing, and it looks new-  
Harry: It's nothing, probably someone who hasn't read the sixth book yet.  
Ginny: -points to the back, which says 'HarryxCho forever! Haha, Ginny sucks' in Harry's handwriting-  
Harry: Uhhh... LOOK, A CHIMERA!  
Ginny: -continues to glare at Harry until he runs off after Ed-  
Mizushi, Winry, and Ginny: -sighs- Men.  
Mizushi: Well, folks, since our guests have ran off I guess we'll be cutting the show short today. Until next time, see ya! ... Now let's go ground them to bits!  
Winry & Ginny: YEAH!  
-all three girls run angrily after the boys-

-  
And that was number two... ; Not much to say about it I suppose ; 


End file.
